Happy events always lead to horrible ones
by raftersrule
Summary: Finn and Rachel's lives are perfect. They have a little girl and they adore her to death. But when an unwanted visitor arrives at the door, Rachel and Finn's lives are turned upside down in an instant.
1. Chapter 1

'You look beautiful Rachel' Carole beamed at her. It was the day, the day she was getting married to Finn...the love of her life. The both of them had been waiting for this moment for a long time and finally it had arrived. Rachel was nervous... she was certainly excited to be formally with her Finn but she was definitely nervous for when she had to walk down the aisle towards her future husband. Everyone staring (yes she loves the attention...but off the stage she isn't as comfortable) as she walked...what if she tripped, missed a beat, a step? Carole noticed her hesitation as they were about to begin the ceremony. She called Rachel over and asked her what was wrong. Rachel couldn't answer but began to shed a few tears. Carole pulled Rachel into a welcoming hug and told her how beautiful she was and that Finn (her Finn) was waiting for her in the other room. She became determined then, to be the perfect wife to Finn and to support him through every aspect of their lives.

(10months later)

'Finn!' 'Its okay babe...you're doing amazing! You are nearly there' His hand was numb, blue and sore but he knew that his wife was in much more pain. They were in a hospital room delivering their first child. Finn was ecstatic when Rachel told him that she was pregnant, the couple became so much closer through that nine month period of pregnancy and they both couldn't wait to introduce their child to their loved ones. Rachel's scream brought Finn back into reality. He turned his head when the mid wife spoke, 'The baby is crowning...one last push and you will be there!' Finn held a huge smile across his face and lent his head down to tell Rachel she was doing so well. Sweat had covered her face and her beautiful brown hair was covering her eyes. Finn delicately smoothed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.

(2hours later)

Rachel was holding baby Holly Grace Hudson and Finn was sitting on the bed next to his two favourite girls in the world. He was cuddling Rachel and continuously kissing her check. His life couldn't get any better! Going home with his family was the best day of his life. The three of them walked inside the door and went and sat down of the couch. As soon as the couple sat down with Holly she began screaming at the top of her lungs. Rachel and Finn looked at each other and laughed. She began breast feeding her angel and she soon relaxed and fell asleep immediately.

(3years later)

'Holly! Where are you?' Rachel yells from the kitchen of their new home. 'I'm coming mummy' she comes running from her father's office at the back of the house and walks into the kitchen to give her mother a huge hug. 'You need to stay here so when the guests come you can say hello, okay' 'Sure mommy,' Holly replies as she climbs onto the chair so she can watch her mother making fairy bread. It was Holly's third birthday and she hadn't stopped talking about the upcoming event for a month. Finn loved his baby girl and at every opportunity he spoilt her even at the risk of starting an argument with Rachel. 'Rach...I love her so much and I'm her father. Aren't I supposed to spoil her?' Rachel looks at him with so much anger and breaks out into a smile and gives him a hug. She loved him and she was so grateful that she had a husband that wanted to be there as much as she did. Holly loved both of her parents so much and told everyone they met, she was the cutest little toddler with her mother's big brown eyes and brown locks. At 11am people started arriving to the Hudson's house. 'I want to get it Mummy! Daddy!' Holly yelled as she ran down the stairs like an elephant. She stretched high and opened the door to her grandparents, Carole and Burt. 'Hi nanny, Hi poppy!' She ran into them nearly pushing them over with her huge hugs. 'Hi sweetie. How's my little angel?' 'Great! Nan...I'm three today!' she yelled with excitement holding up three of her petite fingers. She pulled Burt and Carole arms towards her parents who were in the kitchen. 'Mummy, Daddy look who's here!' Everyone exchanged hugs and kisses.

The party had ended, and of course Holly got spoilt like anything. She got so many presents that her parents couldn't count them all. Rachel and Finn fell onto the couch after putting Holly into her bed with a lot of effort after the lollies she had all day. They cuddled up to each other and quickly fell asleep. They woke up together (on the couch like the night previously) with the sound of Hi-5 blaring in front of them. Holly was dancing and singing around the living room. Rachel and Finn didn't disturb her but just watched with huge smiles on their faces. The two of them loved their lives so much and nothing couldn't ruin this moment. Rachel hopped up and walked to the door, where two police men were standing there with serious expressions on their faces.

'Are you Rachel Hudson?' Finn walked up behind her and held her close. 'Yes I am and this is my husband Finn.' 'Can we talk to you both inside please...we have some news for you.' Rachel felt a tears roll down her check and Finn gave her a quick kiss. Holly was upstairs playing in her room, so the four of them sat down in the dining room. 'Last night, there was a tragic accident three blocks from here. There was a terrible fire and Carole and Burt lost their lives.' 'We are both sorry to drop this on you like this, but we need you two to come down with us so that you can verify that it is them.' Rachel was in tears and Finn couldn't even breathe. These two police officers were telling him and his wife that his parents had just died.

It was the day of the funeral and everyone was dressed in elegant black clothes, stained from salty tears that had been shedding the whole ceremony. Holly stayed with a friend because the discomfort of everyone crying would be terrible to a three year old.

...Holly's grandparents had just died on her birthday...That thought put Finn into tears and he broke down and fell on the ground in the middle of the ceremony. Every sat and stared to shocked to do anything. Rachel immediately jumped on the ground next to her distraught husband and just sat their cuddling him. She couldn't say anything or do anything...she didn't know what he was going through. Yes they were her family too but it was different...very different. They stayed there for the majority of the funeral and no-one there really cared. Everyone there was their friends and they left them there sitting on the ground...not wanting to get up.

A couple of years had passed and Rachel and Finn were at the climax of their relationship. Holly was going to start school and Rachel was expecting another baby. It was Monday morning and Holly was up and 5:30, full of excitement of the day ahead of her. She was getting dressed for kindergarten and crazily waking up her parents. 'Daddy! Mummy! We are going to be late. Finn rolled over and looked through his almost shut eyes. 'Oh Holly! It is 5:45am! School doesn't start for about three hours. Just let Mummy and Daddy go to sleep for a little bit longer, okay' 'But Daddy!' Holly whined. Finn grunted and hopped up from the bed longingly looking back at Rachel who was in a deep slumber. The two proud parents were driving towards the local school that they had both decided to take Holly to. Holly lunged out of the car and was pulling on Finn's arm to hurry up. Rachel was slowly walked behind with the video camera out. Last night Finn had persuaded her to leave the camera at home but Rachel gave him THAT look that he could never resist and that leaves out to where we are now. Rachel started getting emotional...her vision was becoming cloudy with the constant tears that were now falling rapidly off her face. Finn sighed and walked back to where Rachel was standing motionless. 'Rach, come on. You must not cry, Holly is happy about this and if she sees you here all upset she will think that school is a terrible place.' He was over reacting a little, but that was the only way to get through to Rachel these days...hormones and everything. 'Ohk' Rachel blabbered eventually and gave Holly a huge hug that was beginning to make Holly blue. Finn chuckled and patted Rachel on the back and said that it was time to go. Holly skipped off with a little girl she had met at orientation and she was gone. Rachel turned around and fell into Finn's arms and sobbed. Finn kissed her head and led her back to the car. He knew exactly how to cheer her up...he was going straight home with her right now to remind her of the things they were missing with a little child in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel and Finn walked hand in hand towards the house, with huge smiles on their faces like teenagers. Much to Rachel's despair, their first daughter Holly was attending her first day of school and that meant that the couple had the house to themselves for the first time in six years. 'Have I told you recently how much I love you?' Finn asked as he pulled Rachel in for a deep, longing kiss. Rachel didn't answer at first, too caught up in the moment. Finn pulled a strand of hair behind Rachel's ear and began to kiss her neck. 'Oh Finn...you always make me feel loved' Rachel was beginning to feel aroused and continued the kiss in more depth. Finn carried Rachel up the stair, whilst not breaking the kiss in the process played her down on the bed and left the room. Rachel sat up in confusion wondering where her handsome husband had gone.

(5 minutes later)

Finn dramatically skipped into the master bedroom with a tight outfight on that highlighted all of his male features and muscles. Rachel sat up from reading her novel and giggled intensely. Finn was making a fool of himself but didn't care none the less. He pressed play on the cd player sitting next to the bed and began to sing and dance his way to Rachel. Walking from the opposite side of the bed Finn tried to impress Rachel by jumping from the position he was at to the bed on top of Rachel. In the process Finn missed the bed with one of his legs and fell down in pain. Rachel leapt from her sitting position to the ground to lay next to Finn. She placed her arms around him continuously asking him if he was okay. Finn had his face to the carpet and was crying. Rachel then jumped up off the ground and ran down the stairs to the kitchen where she grabbed a bag of ice for Finn. When she got back he wasn't on the ground, where she had left him. She closed the bedroom door behind her and suddenly felt a massive pair of cold hands on her bare shoulders. 'Finn! What happened to your ankle?' Rachel asked in astonishment. 'I was acting to surprise my wife...I learnt from the best' He replied quickly and began to kiss her feverishly against the wall. Finn lifted her skirt up to reveal Rachel's black lace. His knees became weak at the sight and he ducked his head down to apply it special attention. Just as he was so close, Rachel pushed him back and ran for the bathroom. He knew exactly what was happening...morning sickness. He ran in after her and held her hair away from her face, applying a cold face washer to her forehead. She smiled at him after brushing her teeth and they walked down the carpet stairs and cuddled on the couch. Rachel was leant up against Finn's chest between his legs when the phone rang and Rachel stood up to answer it. 'Hello? This is Rachel Hudson speaking.' Finn loved the sound of Rachel introducing herself with his name...even after all these years. 'Hi Rachel how are you going? Would you like to come over and have lunch with Burt and I today?' 'That would be lovely Carole..We will see you at 12:30' Rachel skipped over to cuddle up with her husband again until they were due to leave for their parent's house.

'Finn...honey...hurry up...we need to go!' Rachel was eagerly jumping up and down at Carole's door waiting to go and pick up her daughter from school. Finn was in the living room with Burt watching the final minutes of the big football game on the television. Rachel rolled her eyes at Carole who laughed and turned off the television with the remote. The two boys whined simultaneously and Rachel pulled Finn out of the house yelling back a thankyou as they entered their car. 'Hello darling Holly. How was your first day at school' 'Great mummy...I have so many friends but I missed you all day.' Rachel loved her daughter to bits and smiled at her in the revision mirror of the car. 'Hey! What about Daddy?' Finn spoke up towards his daughter. Holly giggled in the back of the car and stated very confidently that Finn didn't love her as much as her mother did. Finn laughed but inside he was really hurt by the six year olds comment.

'Do you really think she meant what she said in the car today, Rach?' Finn spoke as they were getting setting the table for dinner. 'Pardon? How I love her more? Finn she is a six year old, she didn't mean it personally.' Rachel rubbed Finn's shoulder and walked back into the kitchen. Finn sighed and walked up the stairs towards Holly's room. She was singing to a song that he had never heard before. A huge smile crept onto his face, noticing the similarities between his daughter and wife. 'Hi Holly. Dinner is almost ready. That song is beautiful.' 'Oh thanks Daddy' Holly replied as she walked up to hug her father. Finn picked his light weight daughter up and flung her over his shoulder. She giggled as he walked down the stairs watching Rachel sitting there admiring her family. As the small family was eating, Rachel spoke softly and slowly towards Holly. 'Holly, Mummy is having another baby. You are going to be a big sister!' Rachel and Finn were waiting for Holly's reaction when she left the table and ran upstairs crying. Rachel ran after her as Finn stood there is shock. Knocking on the door, Rachel entered her daughter's purple room and sat next to her on the bed. 'Holly, why did you run off like that?' Holly shrugged her shoulders and mumbled that she wanted her dad. Rachel left with a sigh and walked past Finn letting him know that Holly wanted him. Finn opened the door to his daughter's room and gave her a big cuddle. 'What is wrong, Holly?' 'Daddy. Mummy isn't going to love me anymore when the new baby comes. She is going to love it more, and then she will forget about me' Finn tried hard not to chuckle at the drama like attitude coming from his daughter. He held a serious face when he replied saying that Rachel will always love her and that she is his and her special angel and no-one could ever change that.

Finn and Holly sat there for a few moments, just happy to be in each other's arms. 'You know Daddy...the other day when I said that I Mummy loved me more? I said it because I wanted you to say that you loved me again. You always say it to mummy and I thought I was your little girl.' Finn smiled into Holly's hair and carried her down the stairs to meet Rachel on the lounge. After an hour of watching re runs of old glee episodes, Holly was drowsing off to sleep. As soon as Holly was about to close her eyes, she clutched Finn's arm and he whispered in her ear that he loved her so much.


End file.
